Wild Days
by PhantomShadowCat
Summary: A teenage Logan joins the X men. X men evolution AU - if Wolverine was a teenager.
1. Chapter 1

Wild Days

Wild Days

There's a new student at Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters, but what will the others make of this strange new teenager called Wolverine?

Chapter One: New Student 

'_Everyone meet in the dining room please_' announced Professor Xavier

'What's going on?' His students asked each other, they had just come back from school and were tired, had homework to do and for some, training.

'We will have a new student arriving soon and I thought I should tell you a bit about him first.'

'A new student Professor?' Asked Scott

'Yes, his name is Logan; he has quite interesting abilities to say the least. He has a healing factor, which means he can recover from injuries very quickly and he has, er, animal instincts, I guess you could say. Apart from that I don't know much more, but you are to all welcome him as it will take him some time to adjust to our way of life here.' Concluded the prof.

'What do ya mean bah animal instincts?' asked Rouge

'He has a feral rage and heightened hearing and scent.'

Before the others had time to register this information they heard a motorcycle roll up outside. Quickly they followed the professor to meet the new arrival. He was short, sixteen or seventeen at most. Had black, spiky hair, pointy teeth and was muscular, very muscular. He got off the bike and walked towards them.

'Ah Logan, right on time. Everyone this is Logan our new student. Logan these are your new classmates; Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Rouge, Spike and Bobby. Oh and Beast and Storm who are teachers here'

'Hi Logan, I hope you like it here.' Said Jean, stepping forward. She offered her hand. Logan looked at it for a second before taking it. 'Hi' He had a soft growl to his voice, which was quite deep. 'Where can I put my bike?' he said, glancing at the professor.

' In the garage Scott will show you where it is and then give you a quick tour.' Xavier didn't draw attention to the fact that all Logan had was a small rucksack, clearly all he had was the clothes on his back and not much more. His clothes were a pair of faded, dark jeans, a black t-shirt and combat boots. Simple clothes that looked like they had been dragged through a forest and been in a few fights. Scott led the way. After a few moments of silence he said 'So where have you come from?' 'Sorry bub, I don't do backstory' It wasn't said as a threat more of a fact, like he had said it many times before. Scott glanced at him. Logan after a moment said 'I'm from Canada, and travelled a lot, that's all I'm going to say.' The rest of the tour didn't involve much talk and Scott was glad to show this strange mutant to his room at the end.

'What did he say?' Asked Kitty when Scott joined them.

'Not much just that he's from Canada and has 'travelled a lot', I kind of felt like he was sizing me up.'

'Give him time to settle in.' said Jean

The others didn't look so sure.

The next morning was the same, Logan didn't join in on the training session, instead he just watched. Then at breakfast he didn't talk much, just answered the seldom question flung his way then went back to eating. Despite his muscly body the others noticed that he was somewhat thin, like he didn't often get decent meals. When they arrived at school he went in the direction Jean pointed him in, towards the front office desk. Jean decided to go with him after a moment's pause and hurried to catch up. At the desk they bumped into another new student, who was very big and had blonde hair. Upon seeing Logan the boy, shouldered past him muttering 'See ya later, runt.' Logan just gave a quick nod before walking up to the desk. Jean gave a questioning look at Logan, when he offered no explanation she tried telekinesis, but was surprised to find that she was blocked. Logan had obviously had training at guarding his thoughts. The rest of the day past uneventful but the other's seemed to notice that Logan and the new boy, called Victor seemed to know each other and conversed quietly together, until someone approached when they would then break off.

They met next to Scott's car and then drove back to the mansion, Logan still not saying much. Finally Rouge asked 'Do ya know that Victor kid?'

'Yeah, I know him.'

'Where from?'

Logan said nothing. Rouge sighed and then said 'You two just seem to know each other really well.'

'Just drop it ok.' Muttered Logan.

'I want to know too.' Persisted Kitty. By this time they had just arrived at the mansion and Logan jumped out and walked inside. Still not answering. 'There is something really weird goin' on here.' Said Rouge.

'Just let him be guys' sighed Jean in a virtuous voice 'He'll talk when he's ready'

Kitty looked craftily after Logan.

That night Logan sneaked out of his room and moved down the hall, opened the window, climbed out and then disappeared. And he didn't return till after midnight.

The next night the same thing happened and so on for the rest of the week. But one night he was seen by Kitty, but Logan didn't notice the young girl staring at him from the doorway. Kitty quickly woke Rouge, Scott and Kurt and the three set off to find out where he was going.

Logan meanwhile had entered the forest that lined one side of the estate and moved to a clearing, there was Victor. 'Took ya time' was the greeting.

'I had to wait for em to fall asleep.'

'Whatever, let's do this'

The two boys circled each other, much like wolves do, and then they pounced on each other. There was a lot of snarling and growling. Finally after a 5-10 minute struggle Victor had successfully got his clawed hand poised on Logan's throat. 'You'll never beat me you know.' He growled.

'I can try, round 2.'

The same thing happened only this time Logan nearly won, nearly'

Just as they were about to start round 3, the wind changed. Logan and Victor both got the scent at the same time. 'We know your there, so you might as well come out.' Growled Logan.

Scott emerged first, the Kurt and Kitty. Kurt and Kitty looked a bit embarrassed but Scott looked stubborn.

'What were you doin' following me?' asked Logan.

Instead Scott ignored the question and stated 'You have to come back with us, now.'

'Try and make me, bub.'

'Look at Mr Bigshot, ordering people around. Taunted Victor.

'Shut up lowlife' snapped Scott

Victor growled and tackled Scott to the ground. Scott unleashed the beam coming from his eyes and that threw Victor back a few feet. Logan snarled and moved in between the two. He unsheathed his claws while doing so but seemed to be protecting Scott from Victor, Who were both glaring at each other.

'Knock it off' muttered Logan to Victor.

'Why should I?' responded Victor angrily

'Cause if you don't I'll use these.' And he said, indicating the claws

'Leave the guy alone, he's just a prick who doesn't know who he's dealing with'

Scott, Kitty and Kurt stared at the claws.

'I guess I'd better go back. Catch you later Vic'

Logan sheathed his claws and walked past the three stunned X-men. They looked up at Victor who was smiling slightly before turning and following Logan back to the school.

Back at the school Xavier was talking to the four. 'Logan you shouldn't have been sneaking out, and worst of all it was too fight.'

'It wasn't real fighting' muttered Logan

They had each just recounted what had just happened to the professor.

'What were those things in your hands?' asked Kitty suddenly.

Xavier groaned to himself, now that these three knew the news would spread.

'My claws, it's part of my mutation' He unsheathed his claws to make the point.

Scott glanced at the professor but Xavier just said silently to Scott '_After_' Scott nodded and let the matter, drop, for now.

'Why were you fighting Victor Creed?'

Logan shrugged 'I need to practise somehow, and if we don't fight how do we know whose better?'

'Does it matter' asked Kurt stunned

'Yeah, it does.'

'Why?'

'Cause he's my brother, bub'

'Your brother?' asked the professor

'Yeah, we share pretty much the same powers just I have claws in my hand and his come from his finger nails.'

'Would he be interested in joining?'

'No, I already asked. Can I go now?'

'You will be grounded for this, I can't tolerate sneaking out, so you will be grounded for a week. Understood?'

'Yes'

'Then you can go. Kitty and Kurt you may leave as well, oh and you will be sharing the grounding with Logan as you too sneaked out.'

Kurt and Kitty made faces of disbelief before walking out with Logan.

'How sharp are those things?' asked Kurt

'Real sharp, I can cut through most stuff'

'Dat is soo cool man'

Logan smiled, it was the first time either had seen it.

'Thanks furball.'

'My X-men name is Nightcrawler.'

'Mines Shadow Cat' piped up Kitty

'You can call me Wolverine'

The three mounted the stairs together, before separating to their rooms.

Back in Xavier's study Scott was pacing.

'Why didn't you tell us about his claws?'

'Because I didn't want to worry you all, it takes some getting used to.'

'You should have been more open with us. We should have known the guy had six knives in his hands'

Xavier sighed. 'And then you would have been even more wary of him and made it harder for him to settle would have been subconscious.'

He added seeing Scott about to argue.

'Scott, I did it because I thought it would be best for all of you.'

Scott nodded.

'Oh and you too will be grounded for a week, good night Scott'

He wheeled himself past the stunned Scott.

Smiling to himself. Looked like the new arrival had settled in.


	2. Chapter 2

Wild Days

Chapter 2: First Mission 

A week had passed since Professor Xavier's grounding of Logan, Kurt, Kitty and Scott. In that time Logan had settled in as well as could be expected. He got on really well with Kurt and fairly well Bobby, Kitty and Rouge. He ignored Scott and Scott ignored him, so their mutual dislike didn't concern him but with Jean… He just didn't know. He got annoyed with her 'passiveness' and her crush on Scott. If she 'liked' him and he obviously 'liked' her why didn't they do anything about it? To Logan it just meant Jean was fair game, not that she was interested in anyone else.

He tried to put this from his mind. Right now he was waiting for their victim to walk right into 'The Trap'. Scott had been giving Logan a hard time, annoyed that he had been grounded. So Kurt had come up with a plan, it was a classic prank. Scott was in his room, currently. Doing whatever the guy did in his free time – probably study, noted Logan with disgust. Kitty would then call Scott out of his room, while he and Kurt quickly put a bucket of honey and feathers on top of Scott's door. Kurt would transport them out of the room to Logan's room and wait for the angry cry. Kurt then teleported to him, with the bucket in hand.

'You ready?' He asked

'Yep, this going to be great!'

'Scott, Scott come here a sec!' Called Kitty

Logan and Kurt watched, through a crack in the door Scott leave his room.

'NOW!'

They silently ran forward and yes. Just as they had hoped, Scott's door was perfectly positioned. Half open, Scott must have semi-closed it behind him. They set up the trap and Kurt teleported them out. Just in time. They watched trying not to laugh or look at each other, knowing this would set them both off. Scott entered his room and the bucket fell – straight on top of his head. He was covered. They both watched as he stood stunned, a bucket over his head and the slimy, gooey mess of honey and feathers dripped down him.

'KURT! LOGAN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'

'Dat's our cue!' laughed Kurt, pushing open the door for a better view.

They waited till Scott was a meter away from them and then 'POOF!' they were gone. Scott could hear them laughing from wherever they had disappeared too. Just then Bobby, Rouge and Kitty walked past and saw the angry, gooey Scott Summers and quickly turned around and went back the way they had come. Snorting and giggling the whole time.

Scott stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. The sound of the shower started up.

'That must be a really nice, hot shower…' murmured Rouge to Bobby.

'Agreed' grinned Bobby

A few minutes later there was a howl from the bathroom.

That night at dinner Scott was ignoring just about everyone.

'Can everyone please meet me, after dinner in the living room?' Asked the professor.

'Sure, professor. But will it take long? I have an assignment due tomorrow…' Answered Jean

'It shouldn't take long.' He smiled

So after dinner they met in the living room. All the girls, except Rouge sat on the various chairs. Scott and Jean sat close to each other on the sofa, but not quite touching. Kurt was perched on Kitty's arm rest and Storm and Beast were behind the professor. Logan Stood at the back of the room leaning against a wall, Rouge joined him.

'I have received information that the brotherhood are planning a raid on a government building. However I do not know when they plan to do this.' The professor said to the silent room.

'So we need a couple of people to infiltrate them and discover any information possible. Personally I think that Kurt, Kitty and Logan would be the best option for this as they would have the most success of 'snooping around'.'

'Logan shouldn't go. He and Kurt would just mess around and ruin the whole plan.' Put in Scott.

'Listen bub, I have the most experience with this sort of thing. I know what I'm doing.'

'You're immature.'

'Looks to me like you're the one being immature now.' Said Rouge.

Scott looked like he was about to argue when the professor said 'Enough' and all argument ceased.

'Scott I know you have your problems with Logan but he is the best person for the job. Therefore he will be Team Leader for this operation and I know he will not disappoint.'

Scott Looked mutinous, Logan just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Wild Days Chapter three: 

It was Saturday, the big day. Logan woke up and grinned. He was ready. He, Kurt and Kitty had been working and training hard all week for this. Practise sessions after school all week and now the three knew how to work well together. The Professor had been impressed with Logan's dedication and maturity when it came to meetings. All joking between him and Kurt stopped as soon as they entered the room.

The plan was in place they would sneak into Magneto's warehouse and position themselves around the area. Listen in for a few hours and hopefully gain any information. Should the opportunity arise for them to gather documents or view footage then Kurt and Kitty would do it, Logan staying behind as a look-out. Kurt and Kitty had the best options of a quiet escape should the need arise. And Logan could easily provide a…distraction.

At four o'clock they were geared up in dark clothing. Logan in a black t-shirt, black cargo pants and the same combat boots he had arrived in. Hank hooked them up with mikes and they were off. They parked their bikes and block away they hid them in some bushes and moved towards the warehouse. Kurt and Kitty watched in admiration as Logan seemed to melt into the darkness, a deadly quiet killer. They arrived at the building and Kitty went through first. Coming back she gave the all clear and pulled the other two through, into the blind spot of the cameras (previously sought out during the week). Kurt and Logan disappeared first and Logan secured a hidden point in the rafters, a clear Birdseye view of the whole place. Kurt positioned Kitty on the floor behind several massive crates in the corner of the room, near the office. Then he placed himself in one of the vents near Kitty. They waited for life.

First on the scene was Gambit. Yawning and stretching he walked into the warehouse and sat down on top one of the many crates. He glanced around and seemingly saw nothing suspicious so pulled out his stick and started practising movements. He was then joined by Juggernaut. The three had been given information on him from the Professor. Logan eyed him carefully – working out his weak spots. Then came Pyro, he cockily waved at the two fellow mutants before playing with fire, twisting it into all kinds of shapes and having them chase each other around the room. Finally to enter was Colossus. He began by shifting the huge crates. Lifting them as if they weighed nothing at all. After a while of nothing but the sound of fire and shifting crates. The conversation started. All three spies tensed.

'The boss is taking a while' stated Pyro to the room at large. No one answered. 'I mean he's later than usual. Anyone else notice?'

'I noticed. But did not care.' Said Colossus.

'What about this raid then? Are we really going to go through with it?'

'I suppose so. Can't say why he's so bothered. We could manage without the information on how they're going with 'The Cure'. Gambit replied.

Just then Magneto came into the room. With Victor following behind him, Logan froze and stared at his brother.

''o's this, Boss?' Asked Pyro. He stared at the teenager. Victor glared at him

'This is Victor Creed. He beat the shit out of the Brotherhood. Mystic was having trouble so I stepped in, he's a very powerful mutant.' He smiled appraisingly at the teenager.

Logan shifted slightly to get a better view of Victor, afraid he might give them away. Surely he could smell them. Logan hoped Kurt would get out of the air vent but he didn't dare even whisper the advice into the microphone, not while it was so quiet and the tension so high.

'What power's does he possess?' Asked Gambit

'I have enhanced hearing and scent, a healing factor and claws.'

Yeah?'

'Yeah.'

'Why have you brought him here?' Asked Colossus

'I thought he could help with the raid.'

Logan filled with dread.

Just then Kurt appeared silently next to him and they disappeared. Logan thought he saw his brother's eyes find his before they went.

_Later, back at the mansion _

'Your brother, is with Magneto.'

'Shut up, Summers!' Logan and Scott were nose to nose

'Or what?'

'Why, I oughta..'

'Guys cool it!' Kitty yelled

'Yeah, we need to meet with the Professor for a briefing on what we're going to do.' Kurt added

'And Logan shouldn't be a part of it. He won't be able to fight his brother.'

Logan was fuming but didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what to do. He fought his brother all the time but he'd never been on a different side to him before.

Just then the Professor came into the room.

'Enough.'


End file.
